narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaijirou Uchiha
Zaijirou is a ninja born of a love affair between an uchiha and an sunagakure ninja capable of using lava release. He was born in the latter's village and called it home for quite some time. Shortly after reaching chunin rank the sunagakure ninja started to force him to progres his eyes to the eternal mangekyo sharingan which caused him to desert it. Despite this the vilage still succeeded and the man now roams around with acces to the eternal mangekyo sharingan. Appearance & Outfit The ninja's usual outfit consists of a long sleeveless red robe revealing primarily brown tints underneath for his shirt and trousers and boots. In true missing-nin fashion he still wears the sunagakure symbol, though it was never damaged and still manages to confuse sunagakure ninja to this day. It's set on a black headband and sits on his head. His hair is a bright red colour, sleek and long. Zaijirou usually wears it in a braid. The man's sharp eyes have some scarring from crude eye transplantations in the past, when not using his sharingan they're a coal colour. His mangekyo sharingan has a red pupil, surrounded by three larger tomoe pointing inwards and three smaller ones pointing outward like the regular sharingan. He's been known to undergo a transformation via the Mark of the hydra. When the technique's third seal has been released the ninja grows gray scales and greatly increases in size. His fingernails grow into large claws. His head transforms into one similar to a giant snake's though it's adorned with beard like fins below the mouth and larger fins sprouting from the top and reaching some distance down the neck. This form doesn't grow any wings and thus doesn't allow flight though it is supremely muscular rather long limbed and has been shown the ability to stand upright for limited amounts of time. History Zaijirou’s story starts with his parents who were a female uchiha who was spying on Sunagakure and a male lava release user meant to occupy her. However due to thier matching personalities and ideas and frequent interactions they fell in love. When the mother was pregnant the problem arose about who would take care of it as both couldn’t leave the village and move to the other hidden village without being marked as rogue ninja. However on the day of birth this problem was settled as Zaijirou had a twin brother. Then it was settled so that each parent would take one twin to their village. Zaijirou was introduced as an orphan. The mother however discovered by the Yamanaka clan and killed for her transgression. Since the child's only crime thus far was to be born he'd simply been offered to the Uchiha clan to foster. Though he was never quite treated as one of them and he never quite developed into a good ninja. When Zaijirou grew up he grew admiration for his father's way of life and devoted every second he had to training to become a ninja. His skill and determination made him quite popular with teachers though most of the other students thought of him as a bit of a try-hard and didn't like him. Not to say he's been alone during these formative years, as he's had a group of five dear friends that he was very close to. When he finally made it to Genin level he was grouped up with two of his friends in a squad. The boys first mission was an interception mission on konohagakure's ninja in preparation for the chunin exams. The objective was to steal and copy a list of the entered ninja that was being sent to the Daimyo. Tracing it went realtively smooth though when the confrontation happened the courier ran off while leaving his genin behind to fight their squad. The sunagakure team's Jonin employed a similar strategy and chased the courier. When a fight broke out between the genin left behind one on the konohagakure side was quick to drop a smoke bomb. In the haze Zaijirou's allies were picked off one by one. but Zaijirou could see the attacks coming from him and dodged them quickly while counterattacking himself. When the smoke cleared it was clear for all to see how he'd managed this as his eyes stil showed the sharingan. He swore his friends to secrecy about this fact and started to demand answers for his father, who refused to admit anything and played dumb. In subsequent missions he'd often employ a similar strategy, isolating himself one or several targets, throwing a smokebomb and eliminating his targets in the confusion. This way he was able to train his sharingan without risking detection. When he entered the Chunin exams he made it to the last round in this way with relative ease. During his month spent in training Zaijirou's father took him to train in Lava release techniques and helped him develop his signature technique Lava release: tsumehito which he used in the duels. Here however arose a problem, while fighting in these exams Zaijirou had to rely on his sharingan to keep up with a particularly quick ninja and save his own life. While he'd hoped that the distance from which everyone important observed these duels would help to keep his secret he wasn't so lucky. The Sunagakure top had noticed the dojutsu being used and decided they needed it. As such they sent out a fake rescue mission to Konohagakure, specifically requesting an Uchiha but paying a rather low reward. Konohagakure bit the bait and sent out Zaijirou's twin on the fake mission while Sunagakure sent out a full squad of Jonin to persue them and retrieve the young Uchiha's eyes. Meanwhile Sunagakure assigned Zaijirou a personal mentor to train his eyes in preparation. On the day he was promoted to Chunin they bound him in a genjutsu to make him relive all happy moments with his friends. When it wore of they were all murdered in front of his eyes ot awaken the Mangekyo sharingan. Immediately after they cast another genjutsu on him again to stun him while they transplanted his brother's eyes to him, thus awakening the mangekyo sharingan. He was subsequently duelled to see these eyes in practice, but on being released from the genjutsu he cast a summoning technique without a contract and disappeared. The technique brought him in contact with a group of hydras, who quickly granted him the Mark of the hydra and signed a contract with him. After a while spent in training with these creatures he returned to Sunagakure via reverse summoning technique and proceeded to get revenge for himself and his friends before deserting the village. The unexpected combination of his mangekyo sharingan powers made capture quite difficult, if not impossible. Ever since his desertion Zaijirou attempted to join the hidden leaf village in an attempt to learn more of his sharingan. Though he ceased these efforts when he learned of the Uchiha clan being extinct and them cooperating with Sunagakure. After this he's spent time on his own, trying to survive while at the same time trying to find some mentor to teach him about his sharingan and hoping gather enough power to take down Sunagakure. Personality Before his desertion Zaijirou was a rather kind person with an outgoing attitude. He wasn't the best at making friends though he allways was surrounded by a solid group of them. While they would know him for being cheery and carefree but hard-working others said he was a sassy git who was perhaps a bit full of himself. Zaijirou would usually attempt to deflect such statements by saying "anyone who trains as much as I do gets to brag all they want, perhaps you should try it." but only ended up confirmind their feelings. To his betters Zaijirou was loyal and helpful as long as he didn't think they were a complete waste of time or skill. As a consequence of awakening the mangekyo sharingan Zaijirou's personality became the complete opposite of what it was before. Difficulty trusting others made Zaijirou more of a silent character who could go days without speaking. His desperate position during the proces made him careful to the point of paranoia. This developed into a calculating personality and a tendency to analyse situations before acting. After the horror's he's endured he's also turned more scared in everyday life, as a defense mechanism to this Zaijirou became more hostile towards strangers. His ninja way forces him to survive at all costs. When he receives an order that goes against it he'll ignore the order and make a states his intent to ignore the order and attempt to form another plan. When pushed further he'll start debating that his blood is too precious to spill or that someone else does it, fortunately it has never come this far. His philosophy on justice is to do onto the world as it did onto him. While he fully believes this view on life is justified he does also use it is also what enables him to fight savagely and continue to attack subdued opponents. This all stems from the fact that he tends to overestimate the wrongs he's been done in life. Abilities His powers in combat are not to be underestimated, they never were as he learned earth release by 5 years and fire release at the age of 6. To this day there are few who could stand against him. In combat he often uses his signature lava release jutsu: [Lava release: tsumehito. He is incredibly skilled in both ninjutsu and genjutsu. His skill in genjutsu reached the point where it is impossible to detect being affected. Taijutsu While being able to dish out a punch taijutsu isn’t the main strength of Zaijirou. However this weakness has been taken care of by enhancing his taijutsu with ninjutsu and genjutsu through the use of Lava release: tsumehito and Reflection translocation Genjutsu Zaijirou is passable in genjutsu, but not great. His array of genjutsu is limited, though he does tend to disguise the techniques as ninjutsu. Furthermore the genjutsu that he has, while limited in versatility, is quite a powerful tool to support offensive actions by misinforming the target. Furthermore it's been noted to be able to fool a sharingan and it's evolved forms up to rinnegan. Ninjutsu shape transformation Zaijirou is talented with shape transformation, easily creating claws, swords and armor with his chakra. He's shown to be able to quickly imrpovise and adapt the shapes of some of his techniques to be able to use them in different ways. This allows him to specifically adapt techniques to counter others on the fly. Lava release Zaijirou's Lava style is mostly used by expelling searing-hot magma from his pores, similar to sweating it. This has been used to cushion physical blows as a defensive measure while also burning opponents and slowing them down. When using larger amounts of chakra with his techniques he begins to influence the area around him rather than himself to create large patches of lava. When using this in conjunction with shape transformation he can create large constructs to then be used with the Puppet Technique. A final use for this chakra nature exists in using it to harvest iron ore from the ground and smelt it in one go, using the earth to quickly build weapons. Tsumehito A jutsu of his own creation which essentially forms a claw around his hand made of lava he then proceeds to slash his opponents with. While the basic form is that of a claw, it can also be used in conjunction with shape transformation to adapt it's use. Zaijirou has been shown to use this technique with shuriken to deliver it as a ranged attack fire release This is the chakra type Zaijirou uses for long range battles as the fire release jutsu. The reason for this is that these techniques don't diminish in power when the target gets further away. Furthermore many of the techniques either have explosive properties or numerical advantage which makes aiming easier. Earth release Earth release is used mainly for tactical advantages and shielding any allies by raising earth walls around the battlefield but also by throwing unsuspecting enemy’s upward or imprisoning them with earth release: mobile core Sharingan The dojutsu of the uchiha clan is also present in this ninja and allows him to track fast moving objects, see small details and copy jutsu that he couldn't normally perform without any training. He also forcibly awakened the mangekyo sharingan and the eternal version of it. This has given him access to 2 powerful jutsu namely genjutsu: wisp flare and translocation jutsu. Mark of the hydra the hydras solution to their lack of ability to procreate, the seals he requires to not turn into a monstrosity are powered by chakra taken from the nine-tailed fox complemented by nature energy.